


Dazzled by lights that shine in your eyes

by Zoo94



Series: "Per me" [2]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, accenno di
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoo94/pseuds/Zoo94
Summary: Due sere dopo Edo si presenta a casa di Lauro, una busta di Sephora con ciglia finte e matita nera in mano.“Truccati come in quella foto. Per me.”[Scritta per il promt: Achille Lauro /Boss Doms Ciglia finte @P0rn Fest #14]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: "Per me" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201823
Kudos: 10
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Dazzled by lights that shine in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è preso da "Spanish Eyes" degli U2

Il trucco quel giorno gli era piaciuto particolarmente, così aveva pensato di mandare ad Edoardo una foto in anteprima su Whatsapp. Un dettaglio degli occhi.

_Che te ne pare?_

La risposta era stata entusiasta. Molto. Ai limiti della censura.

Due sere dopo Edo si presenta a casa di Lauro, una busta di Sephora con ciglia finte e matita nera in mano.

“Truccati come in quella foto. Per me.”

E adesso Lauro è seduto mezzo nudo al tavolino improvvisato consolle da trucco, Edo fuma in mutande sul letto mentre ammira uno dei suoi spettacoli preferiti in silenzio.  
Lauro dà un’ultima aggiustatina alla matita e si guarda allo specchio.  
Sporge le labbra in un broncio. La sua mano ha già afferrato il rossetto.

“No. Oggi solo gli occhi.”

Lascia ricadere il tubetto sul tavolo e si volta verso Edo che si alza dal letto per andare ad inginocchiarsi davanti a lui. Osserva attentamente il risultato del lavoro.

“Non è proprio uguale…”, il tono di Lauro è quasi di scusa.  
Edoardo gli prende il viso tra le mani per farglielo inclinare un po’. “E’ perfetto.”  
Gli occhi di Lauro incorniciati dal tratto scuro della matita e dalle ciglia finte sembrano ancora più grandi, più profondi, più magnetici, più impossibili. Edo ci sprofonda dentro ed è pronto a giurare di vederli brillare di luce propria.  
O magari è solo l’effetto del fumo e quello è il riflesso della lampada, ma non gli importa nulla. Lì dentro gli sembra di riuscire a vedere le diverse sfaccettature della personalità di Lauro, ma al contempo è consapevole di tanti altri aspetti di lui – di _lei_ – che ancora gli sfuggono…

“Edo.”

…Forse, ad immergersi ancora un po’ in quel verde…

“Edo.” Per riportarlo nel presente Lauro deve baciargli piano una guancia. E’ così delicato che sente una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco.  
“A che pensi?”  
“Che con gli occhi così sei bellissima, stellina.”  
Lauro torna a girarsi verso lo specchio – a Edoardo non sfugge comunque il sorrisino imbarazzato – e sbatte le ciglia.

“Fatto dalle truccatrici era decisamente meglio.”  
“No, è perfetto”, ripete Edo. “E poi non mi piace quando hai troppa gente intorno.”  
Lauro sembra divertito da quella affermazione. “Non ti piace quando mi fanno bello?”  
“Ti stanno tutti così vicino, ti toccano in continuazione…” Edo si abbassa a lasciargli una scia di baci sulla coscia.  
Lauro gli afferra il mento tra le dita e gli fa alzare la testa. Pianta lo sguardo in quello di Edo e lui vede le ciglia sbattere ancora, ma non c’è più traccia di imbarazzo.

“Qui invece non c’è nessuno che mi tocca, vero? Soltanto te.”

Edo deglutisce per il significato sottinteso della frase.  
Vorrebbe alzarsi in piedi e affondare l’erezione che inizia a farsi sentire fra le labbra di Lauro, continuando a fissargli gli occhi nel mentre. Purtroppo quegli stessi occhi lo tengono inchiodato al suo posto. E rovinare il trucco di Lauro quella sera sarebbe un atto vandalico che non è disposto a compiere per nessun motivo. Almeno per ora.  
Le valutazioni di Edo sono interrotte dalla mano morbida di Lauro che gli prende la sua e se la porta all’inguine, guidandola su e giù con movimenti lenti. Anche lui è già piacevolmente duro sotto la stoffa.  
Le ciglia finte si richiudono sugli occhi verdi.  
Quasi in automatico, Edo si china in avanti per sostituire la mano con la sua bocca, ma viene bloccato subito da una presa decisa sui capelli.

“No. Hai detto che i miei occhi così ti piacciono.”  
“Da morire.”  
Un sorriso, poi Lauro lo bacia piano. “Allora voglio che mi guardi.”  
“Stellina, posso benissimo fare quello che stavo per fare e guardarti. Lo sai.” Sulle labbra di Edo si è formato un ghigno che Lauro un po’ bacia e un po’ morde.  
“E voglio che mi tocchi. Se ti da fastidio quando lo fanno gli altri, voglio sentire le _tue_ mani addosso.”

In risposta, Edo gli afferra il collo e passa la lingua sopra i forellini dei piercing vicino alla bocca di Lauro, insistendo su quello superiore con la punta. E’ soddisfatto del mugolio che sfugge all’altro e non si oppone alla manata decisa contro il petto che lo fa cadere sul tappeto.  
Un secondo dopo Lauro gli è sopra, le mani puntate ai lati della sua testa, il viso talmente vicino che Edo sente le estremità delle ciglia fargli il solletico. E sente anche l’inguine di Lauro sfregare contro il suo con spinte lente.  
Con qualche difficoltà Edo riesce ad abbassare i boxer di entrambi, le spinte di Lauro continuano sulla pelle nuda. Si sospirano in faccia quando stringe le loro erezioni nella mano destra. La sinistra si muove alla cieca sul corpo di Lauro, perché il suo sguardo è ancora intrappolato negli occhi che ha davanti.  
Gli passa le dita sugli zigomi, tra le labbra – Lauro le succhia subito e cerca di trattenerle, ma Edo è più veloce. Giù lungo tutta la schiena e la spinta di Lauro è più profonda e pesante quando la mano arriva fra le sue gambe e sente due dita entrargli dentro di pochi centimetri .  
Neanche per un istante i loro sguardi si separano. Le ciglia si richiudono sugli occhi di Lauro solo quando Edo sente schizzi caldi bagnargli la pancia. Gli bastano pochi altri movimenti decisi della mano per venire a sua volta.

Lauro si accoccola al fianco di Edo. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione beata sul volto.  
“Che c’è?” domanda sentendo Edo ridere piano.  
“Sembri una gatta sazia.”  
“Mmhm, _relativamente_ sazia”, gli solletica piano l’inguine. “E poi pensavo di assomigliare di più ad una gatta affascinante, seducente…” mentre lo dice Lauro sbatte piano le ciglia finte.  
Edo si perde il resto della frase. E’ davvero convinto di vedere gli occhi di Lauro brillare.


End file.
